


I’m sorry… What was that?

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: Stiles reaches for Derek when the boy starts walking away. “Wait, no! I’m sorry, I just— Did you just ask me out?”





	I’m sorry… What was that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> funny story... this is what i had originally written for the 'game night' challenge issued on the sterekdrabbles discord server, but i didn't think it fit the theme enough, but i like it and still wanted to post, so here we go!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*

“Uh…” Stiles stares at Derek, his childhood crush, standing in front of him. Derek, who is talking to him. _Shit._ “I’m sorry… What was that?” he asks, not having heard the question, far too distracted by Derek’s… _everything_.

“I asked if you were going to the game tomorrow. I wanted to know...” The rest of Derek’s words don’t register as Stiles stares in continued confusion at Derek’s question. Why would Derek want to know if Stiles was going to the game? “...food after?”

“ _What_?”

Stiles watches as Derek runs a hand through his hair, a dejected look on his face before saying, “It was stupid. I shouldn’t have asked. _Of course_ , you wouldn’t want to. I’m going to _kill_ Jackson...”

He reaches for Derek when the boy starts walking away. “Wait, no! I’m sorry, I just— Did you just ask me out?”

“Yes. I really like you, Stiles. I have for a while. And Jackson said—”  
  
Stiles cuts him off. “He told you about _my_ crush on _you_.”  
  
“So, it’s true?” When Stiles nods shyly, Derek beams. “So would you want to go out with me?”

Derek’s hopeful voice makes Stiles’ heart clench, so he smiles softly and says, “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
